Shoumetsu no Tenshi
by TIM N'DALLY's GURL
Summary: A ninja war is inevitable,Akatsuki is coming, missing-nin are returning to their villages, no place is safe anymore.And so they have no option, they must return to the village. They've been gone for nine long years and life is about to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the naruto characters I only own my characters and this is completely fictional. Enjoy.** **Ch. 1 The Return** **Akatsuki** is everywhere and the villages are awaiting the ninja war that can't be avoided. Villages are arming themselves with every forbidden jutsu they can find and are preparing their jinjurikens for what is to come. Missing nin know the safest place to be is their own village because if they remain in any other country they will be hunted, captured, tortured and then executed. Ninja are on guard always because even a simple B mission can turn into hell. And so they have no option, they must return to the village that caused them so much pain and suffering. They've been gone for nine years and now they return to what they once called home but they all knew life was about to get worse.

Fifteen figures cloaked in black could be seen traveling through the forest leading to the village hidden in the leaf. All of them on guard and then the gates could be seen, a sight that none had seen in nine long years.

"Identification please," muttered the guard at the gates.

The cloaked figure at the front of the group raised its head to reveal a standard ANBU mask. The ninja was shocked into silence. Waves of power were rolling of the entire group but the most powerful was being emitted from the leader.

"Tell the Hokage to come to the gate," said the cloaked figure. The voice was like black velvet and the command unmistakable.

The frightened chunnin did as told leaving his partner to shake in fear in front of the deadly group. The chunnin arrived at the Hokage's office to be greeted by an angry tsunade searching for her sake.

"Um… Hokage-sama…" said the frightened chunin.

"WHAT!!!"

"Um… the leader of an ANBU sq-squad has requested y-y-your presence at the g-g-gates," explained the chunnin now scared beyond belief.

"oh"

Tsunade started for the gated very pissed. First shizune hides all her sake and forces her to do paper work and now her ANBU captain is to lazy to come give a report to her office. She swore Shikamaru would pay for this but when she arrived at the gates it wasn't Shikamaru's squad she encountered instead it was a mask she hadn't seen since the last ninja wars, a mask that could only mean one thing…death.

X

X

X

"Hokage-sama," said the cloaked figure with a slight tilt of the head, "Shouldn't we have this conversation in your office?" although masked as a question it was more of a subtle command.

"I'm afraid you cannot enter the village without proper documentation," replied tsunade enraged that this…thing would dare to command her and even worse wanted to enter the village, "and if you don't have documentation you know you are labeled a missing nin."

The figure smirked under the mask 'tsunade was too smug'

"Then it's a good thing we brought the proper documentation isn't it Hokage-'sama'" answered the figure with a taunting tone while producing a scroll from the cloak and handing it to her.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement because there on the scroll as clear as day was her sensei's signature and stamp declaring that the entire group in front of her was to be allowed into the village whenever they returned.

Tsunade's response was strained "Yes, perhaps we should finish this conversation in my office."

With that the Hokage and the cloaked figures could be seen making their way to the Hokage Tower. When they arrived Tsunade was sure to tell Shizune to not let anyone for any reason interrupt the meeting. As soon as the door was shut a nod from the leader had one of the figures making a barrier.

"What is this…lower the barrier immediately," came the alarmed voice of the Hokage.

"Calm down Tsunade this is just to ensure that no one interrupts us," replied the leader.

"What are you doing here?" was Tsunade's angry remark.

"Tsunade lets not waste time we both know we're not stupid. Our world is in turmoil and war will break out at any moment. The safest place to be for us is here. I know you along with the village don't want us here and believe me if we had another choice we wouldn't be here but there isn't so we'll have to deal with it."

"There is nothing left for you here… besides you are traitors," spat the angry Hokage.

"Hn. This coming from a woman who abandoned her village to do nothing but gamble," was the leaders amused reply.

"You know nothing!"

"And neither do you," was the calm response, "that scroll on your desk proves we are not traitors. We are simply returning from an extended mission," answered the leader.

"And what mission is this that I was never informed of," asked Tsunade.

"As long as we're being straightforward. We all know that Itachi was ordered by the Hokage and the council to kill the Uchiha clan. Oh don't give me that surprised face we're not stupid Tsunade we weren't deemed geniuses for nothing. Our mission was to hide and raise the essence of the Uchiha clan. We were ordered by the Hokage to raise the survivors."

At this Tsunade couldn't believe her ears there were more Uchiha, that would explain why there was fifteen and not nine.

"Show me."

With a slight nod of the leader's head five of the cloaked figures removed their hoods to reveal the unmistakable features of five young Uchihas. There were to girls that appeared to be about thirteen along with to boys of the same age and one little boy that seemed about eight. The leader's voice startled Tsunade from her stupor.

"On the left is Aoi she is fourteen and her brother Daichi age twelve. They are the guardians of the Uchiha Clan Scrolls. Next to them is Arisu, also twelve, with her bother Hisoka age fourteen. They are the guardians of the Uchiha Clan Jutsu Scrolls. And lastly is Koji age nine, he is the guardian of the temple," explained the masked leader.

Tsunade just shook her head her sensei might have given the order to destroy the Uchiha Clan but he saved the essence of their clan and the secrets of their blood line.

"Tell your squad to reveal themselves," sighed a weary Tsunade.

With a nod from the silent leader the remaining figures revealed there faces. When Tsunade was finally able to see their faces there was a sharp intake of air. These were the faces of the genius squad. A squad created from many experiments, and after many failed attempts in the laboratories they emerged. They were the smartest, the strongest, the quickest, and the most feared shinobi the Konoha clans had to offer.

In front of Tsunade stood: Inuzuka, Kira, one of the best trackers the nations had ever seen; Aburame, Shiro, the only shinobi able to match Kira; Nara, Shikaru, known as a strategic specialist; Yamanaka, Inora, known for her mind jutsus; Akimichi, Sho, known for his ability to control the earth and his destructive jutsus; Ryugin, Takeshi, from a clan of weapon users that had left to Wave and known for never missing his target; Uta, Kotone, known for controlling others with a siren's song or leaving them deaf from her screech; Kuraku, Karasu or Raven, known for watching from the shadows and her utter hate of light. These were all of the squad except the leader in front of her and the original leader of the squad.

"You are acting as if we were ghost," said the still masked leader.

"I'm weary of this. You know all the clan heads will go against you."

"Back then we were strong but we had no influence and no power in the village but now they can't hurt us. I am the rightful heir to the Uchiha clan because** he **is gone which makes me head of the Uchiha clan and that equals the power to protect myself and my squad," said the leader standing up.

"Very well, you will be given the Uchiha Compound, a seat in the head of clan's council, and access to the bank accounts," was Tsunade's response.

The leader gave a slight bow a turned to the group signaling to cloak themselves and lower the barrier. The group started for the door only to have it open violently…

X

X

X

X

Shikamaru was tired and really didn't want to argue with the blond along with the Hyuga as to why they shouldn't interrupt the Hokage if she put up a barrier but they insisted that as her guards they had to barge in to protect her which led to a struggle with the door. Shikamaru just sighed as he watched the blond slam the door open revealing figures cloaked in black and faces hidden. The figures walked right by him and only one remained. The figure was wearing a standard ANBU mask in the form of a wolf but he had never seeing the mask before. The figure turned and addressed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama you should inform the other clans that Monoki Uchiha has returned."

And with that the figure disappeared into the shadows leaving behind a smirking Hokage and three very confused ANBU.

X

X

X

A/N: HI EVERYONE! Anyway I'm back and hopefully you all like this story. I know I have a thing for people barging in and opening doors violently but what can I say. Just R&R tell me whatever you think about the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready or Not

**A/N: Hey guys its been years since I've written but I was going through some old stuff and found the outline for this story and thought it was pretty good so I think I'm going to do it. Please give me some feedback I haven't done this in years and want to know how I'm doing. So flashbacks will probably be at the beginning of every chapter and even if they aren't they will be in _Italics._ Hope you like the story.**

**As always a very short disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor any of the preexisting characters a couple of names and clans have been borrowed from other authors I do not own them. So without further adieu the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Ready or Not**

_"We're almost there."_

_"Keep your eyes open. The mission might have been a breeze so far but __that means nothing." said the Akimichi as the other eight Anbu __stealthily moved through the forest toward the village._

_"Don't you find this strange Monoki? Why would T__hey send us all on a mission that only required one of us or one __  
__team?" asked the Yamanaka through the telepathic channel she __maintained among the group._

_"They're hiding something aren't they or waiting to ambush us as soon __as we return" said the ever pessimistic Ryugin._

_"But if that is the case then why wasn't Itachi sent with us?__They've been planning to kill us ever since the treaties were signed __and the Kyubi was contained. This is simply another attempt to dispose __of us" chimed the Inzuka as they neared the end of the forest._

_"They don't think we are that stupid do they?" smugly added the raven __masked Anbu._

_"I don't know but the probabilities are high that this is an attempt __to kill us. Monoki?" questioned the ever-analytical Nara._

_Silence was all that met their speculation from their leader by __default._

_"Monoki" a murmur that sliced the silence around them breaking the __illusion of tranquility in the surrounding forest._

_"We'll be cautious. We'll enter Konoha over the kage mountain and __observe. It'll offer us cover and allow us to see what it is they have __planned." responded the ever silent Anbu captain._

_"Hmm...if so then what role did Itachi play in their plan?" questioned __the masked Aburame._

_"I don't know" said the wolf masked Anbu captain "but nothing good __will come of this night." causing a chill to run down the spines of __the team as they proceeded to scale the mountain toward the kage faces._

Present Day

Minutes had passed since the masked Anbu had dropped that comment like a bomb to the shell shocked shinobi and left. And once the robed Anbu were out of sight the consciousness of the three shinobi seemed to  
return at once.

"NANI!"

"What does that mean baa-chan? Where is this Monoki Uchiha and who is he? Is he related to the teme?"

The shouted "Don't talk like that to me brat!" that rang through the accustomed village however did nothing to deter the hyper active ninja.

Meanwhile the Hyuga's byakugan was trained on the direction in which the group had is something odd in that group," he mumbled "they have a cloud of chakra surrounding them that makes it impossible to determine their exact amount of chakra or anything really."

"But they give off a deadly vibe" added a surprisingly alert Shikamaru, "what are we dealing with Hokage-sama"

"Something that your parents thought they had buried. Something they wanted to protect you from at all cost but apparently that will no longer be possible."

A large sigh heaved from the Godaime's ample chest as she contemplated the implication and the fallout that would result from their return. It was times like these when she needed sake to simply get through the day.

"Shikamaru alert the clan heads that there will be an urgent gathering tonight... Pass by the... Better yet Neji go with him and be swift about it"

"Hai Hokage-sama" came from the duo as they turned and left.

After they were gone Tsunade turned to her fellow blond and offered a small smile.

"You will go the Uchiha compound, ask for the head of the clan and deliver an urgent message from the Hokage" she said softly.

"Nani what message?"

"Uhhhhh! The meeting Baka now GO!"

And as the smoke from the skid marks on her office floor settled  
Tsunade had only one thing to say " I need some sake."

Across town at the Uchiha compound gates...

One robed figure broke away from the group toward the gate.

Memories of that fateful night almost a decade ago assailed Monoki. It had been the last time any of them had enjoyed even the illusion of peace or security. The last time they had set foot in the village that  
they easily navigated now. Time had passed, faces had gone, others had sprung, buildings had collapsed and others had been rebuilt but the village remained the same as ever. Still hiding secrets and hoping  
for dawn in order to escape the memories that haunted the night. Their return was reluctant, Monoki had fought tooth and nail to avoid this outcome but even a genetically engineered genius couldn't control fate.  
If it had only been the original nine they could have remained hidden but gazing at the Uchihas...a silent sigh escaped the normally stoic leader. Too many Uchihas had already died in this very place and  
Monoki had been entrusted to protect and train the remaining Uchihas. Monoki had never failed a mission and if the best way to ensure that these younglings thrived was in this despicable village then they would have to stay.

"Monoki..." the raven's hiss snapped the leader to the present.

"Hai. Koji come" came the muffled order.

The youngest of the group, who's family branch had been the Uchihas' temple guardians, stepped forward with a small nod signaling his attention.

"You remember the encompassing jutsu I taught you in order to protect an established territory" the young child nodded his recollection of said jutsu. It had been one of the hardest to master because it required a high level of steady chakra to be emitted from the host which in most cases would have been easy but this steady stream had to be maintained while executing a shinobi's daily use of chakra for other things.

"Now, you will be performing this but don't worry everyone here will be lending their chakra and blood to maintain the jutsu since the compound and it's territory are quite large"

Koji sighed in relief. He had never tried to maintain the jutsu over such a large place. The jutsu would allow only those whose blood was given to cross the barrier or in the case of guest an offering of the  
host's blood. It was an ultimate defense in order to keep enemies out but as the Uchiha clan had learned nearly a decade ago it isn't the bluntly angered opponents on the outside one must defend against but the traitor lurking within the walls.

With the jutsu subtly executed and the blood offered to the barrier the fourteen figures entered the long abandoned compound. For the elder Uchihas foggy memories of laughter were overshadow by that  
dreadful night. For the youngest a sense of wonder filled him. Koji had often wondered where he came from but no one had wanted to talk about it.

But for the older nine there was no peace to be found here. The dirt had soaked up all the blood, the buildings had been restored, and the Uchiha fans repainted throughout the compound but the hole in the  
wall that bisected the Uchiha fan as well as the shrill echoes that no one else could hear brought all to clearly to mind the past.

"We'll use the head clans home since it's the largest and the furthest from the gates. In case of an attack it will be easier to disperse from there. Go younglings" and with that command the five Uchihas walked toward  
the main house leaving behind nine weary nin.

The first mask to come off was that of the dragon. Takeshi's face was cold but the toll their return had had on him could be heard in his heavy sigh. His features were typical of the Ryugin clan with chestnut brown locks that passed his wide shoulders and large brown orbs. His scrolls of weapons hoisted on his back seemingly small and weightless due to his height. At 6'6 there weren't many things that Takeshi didn't make small by comparison.

His cellmates followed revealing Uta, Kotone and Karaku, Karasu Two very deadly beauties who along with Takeshi composed the assassin's team. Kotone was a smiling redhead with green eyes and an overwhelming  
beauty that lured men, to their deaths at least. Her captivating voice could entrance anyone and her glass shattering screech could incapacitate you without her lifting a finger. Karasu however, was a different story she never showed her self and was always cloaked by darkness and once a month the screams of terror of  
her victims could be heard around her. She hid her black locks, pale skin, and ever glowing eyes from everyone except those present. She was the ever watchful raven.

Then came the reconnaissance/infiltration team. A combination of three clans that had been teamed together since the first ninja wars. A Nara, a Yamanaka, and an Akimichi who slowly revealed their faces. Shikaru was a decent 6' with his spiky hair and scared face. His scar ran from his eyebrow over his eye and ended below his cheekbone and although his posture seemed relaxed he was ever alert. Beside him was a blond who in their childhood in the laboratories had carried the typical long golden locks that bespoke of her bloodline in  
a high ponytail but these days Inora sported short blond hair in a demure ponytail at the base of her neck. Her cerulean eyes glanced about cataloging every inch of her surroundings.  
Next to her Sho crouched sifting dirt through his hands likely coaxing secrets from the earth. His thickly muscled body was as always sturdy and unmovable. Although the shortest of the males at 5'9 he was well built with his brown hair and sharp hazel eyes.

Then came the trackers. Although she hated the mere mention of her biological clan Kira looked like most Inzuka. She bore the red fangs on her tan skin, sharp dog like eyes, and razor sharp fangs. Her  
companion instantly morphed back into his wolf state instead of his human bunshin. Kira was for lack of better words primal. She was a ruthless predator itching for the chase. Her full figure, brown mop of  
hair, and grinning lips had many a man after her who probably didn't live to tell the story. To Kira's right stood a breathing statue known for his enduring calm in any situation. Shiro Aburame with a mask equaled Shiro without a mask. His tall figure stood silently listening to what the creatures around him had to report. The constant buzzing he emitted had become a sort of lullaby for the group in their childhood where no other noises were permitted. The labs had seemed slightly bearable with the comforting hum of Shiro's insects.

And then there was Uchiha, Monoki the leader of said group although, the position was by default seeing as the original leader had become a missing nin after the massacre nearly a decade ago. Monoki was by all  
reports an Uchiha although many secrets surrounded her genetic makeup. She(yes it's a she) bore the mask of a wolf, a mask that older nin and civilians recognized as that of the angel of death. Monoki finally  
slipped of the feared mask revealing pale skin, coal black limp hair, and surprisingly a pair of gray eyes instead of obsidian that could sharply bleed into red.

"Are you ready?" came the weary inquiry from the usually stoic leader.

"We've no other choice anymore. As much as we hate this place it is the safest and if they try to come after us they will fail like every time before," was the menacing reply that Kira growled.

With a glance at the rest of the squad Monoki could see the undeniable sentiment, the challenged had been issued and ready or not the Angel of Death and her squad had come.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it please R&R. Thank you and happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3 Haunted

**A/N: Again really sorry for the delay. I don't own a thing except a few characters but definitely not the Naruto universe. Please read and review.**

**X**

**X**

**X **

_The night lay over the land like a velvet shadow enshrouding everything beneath its protection. Nine figures scaled the Kage mountain as they stealthily made their way into the village from which they sprung unaware of the terror that would forever change their lives, unaware that the one person whom they had followed without question from birth would be the very person to change they destinies forever. _

_Across Konoha_

_A stoic youth eyed the cold night from the protection of the Hokage Tower with his back to his leader. He drank in the last peaceful sight of his home village as he knew it, of life as he knew it._

"_You'll ensure that none of the clan heads no matter how insistent they are will be able to harm my squad?" _

"_I give you my word as Hokage that no harm will befall them as long as they do not turn against the village," responded the aging Hokage._

_Obsidian eyes searched the darkness for answers that eluded him. Sighing the young boy who was praised his entire life as a genius, that was used by his family, his clan, and his village for their own gain conceded once more to the orders given to him._

"_Then consider it done. As of tomorrow morning there will be no Uchiha Clan," stated the Anbu captain unable to see the malicious grins on the faces of two council elders and Danzo since his glaze was focused on the pale moon that hung in the sky._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Present day Konoha**

Naruto Uzumaki walked quickly through the bustling streets of his village watching as many homes were rebuilt after the previous attack on the village. He sadly drank in the picture of his village trying to pickup the pieces of their lives but more than buildings had been lost in that attack, loved ones had fallen. Loved ones that nothing could bring back.

The melancholy thoughts that drifted through the normally happy go lucky ninja only helped bring the ever painful wound of Sasuke to the forefront. As he thought of this new Uchiha he wondered if perhaps with another sharingan user it would be easier to bring back the damn teme.

His musings were cut short as he came upon the gates of the Uchiha compound. Naruto wondered how Sasuke and this new Uchiha could sleep in there without reliving that night. The giant fan painted on the gate only reminded Naruto of looking at Sasuke's back as he walked ahead of him. Shaking his head as if to dislodge the errant thought from his mind Naruto lifted his hand in order to push the gate open only to be thrown back from the gate by a repelling charka. Coming to his feet Naruto glared at the gate.

"Dattebayo what the hell is wrong with this gate! It would be an Uchiha gate that would act just like that teme!"

" What teme?" came the whispered question from behind the hyperactive ninja making him jump back.

" Dattebayo, and who are you!"

Naruto couldn"t believe his eyes, the blond woman in front of him was dressed in a sage green dress with her blond hair tied at the base of her neck and her blue eyes staring cautiously at him.

" Ino?" was the hyperactive ninja's reaction which only served to prod that stare into a glare.

" Its Inora kid and if you ever call me that again I'll turn your mind to mush as an afterthought. Now what are you doing snooping around the compound?" demanded the peeved kuinochi.

" Nani, I mean, I um came to give the head of the clan a message from the Hokage?"

" Are you asking me or telling me kid," was Inora's amused response.

" Oi I'm telling you believe it!"

Naruto then watched as the blond named Inora walked away from him and toward the gate, biting her thumb as she went. She proceeded to pass her bloody thumb over the fan on the gate. As soon as her blood was across the wood the gate opened allowing the curvy blonde to pass. She turned back to Naruto motioning for him to follow.

Naruto quickly hurried through the gate and as he cleared it the wooden doors snapped close behind him. Cautiously the hyperactive ninja followed the kuinochi taking in the place Sasuke had one called home although it seemed like more of a haunted ghost town to Naruto.

The blondes walked into what appeared to be the house closest to the surrounding forest. As Naruto walked through the home he couldn't help but think that his apartment might be small and at times lonely but it sure beat this place with its large ground and haunted homes.

Naruto almost ran into his fellow blonde's back as she came to an abrupt halt before a door. She knocked on the wooden frame of the door, while calling out to its occupant.

" Monoki, there's a messenger from the Hokage here to see you."

" Let him in," came the monotone reply from behind the door.

With a nod to him Inora turned and disappeared around a corner leaving Naruto alone in the hallway. Gathering his wits about him Naruto slid the door open to find a woman sitting by a window staring out into the forest. She had pale skin and gray eyes but what bothered Naruto the most was that look on her face. He remembered seeing that look on Sasuke's face when he thought no one was looking, that longing, the searching eyes, as if they awaited someone's return with a baited breath.

The stunning woman turned toward him and he watched as a familiar smirk lifted the corner of her mouth.

" Uzumaki Naruto to what do I owe the pleasure of the Yondaime's son visiting the evil Uchiha compound?"

Startled by her comment Naruto simply answered honestly. "Ano the hokage has called an emergency meeting for the clan's council tonight and asked for the head of the Uchiha clan to attend."

" Ah…so not even a day of peace will be given to us"

Naruto couldn't help but think that this woman looked just like Sasuke. With that in mind Naruto softly whispered his name causing the dark figure to turn sharply toward him.

" What did you say?" came her voice dripping with menace.

" I said Sasuke and what do you care?"

" Ah… you defend him. Not only that but you miss him."

" So what if I miss him he's my teammate and he might be a teme but he's my best friend and I'll bring him back some day. Believe it!"

Expecting some sort of negative response like he was accustomed to receiving when he mentioned this particular goal of his Naruto was surprised to see the female Uchiha give a sad smile as she looked once more out the window.

Softly, so low he had to strain to hear her she spoke, " I had someone I loved and defend like that once. They called him a traitor, they created him and then hated him for what they made him to be."

" Ano… did you get him back?" asked Naruto. Hoping her answer would be yes. Hoping that something would give him the strength to continue searching for Sasuke even after all these years.

"Hn. No, I didn't not because I gave up on him but because it was the path he chose, because I learned that we cannot force others to take the path that would make us happy. As we choose our own path so we must let others choose their own no matter how painful it might be for us."

" But, Nani that's the same as giving up!"

" Hn. Not really. Giving up would mean forgetting him, forgetting the moments that forged that bond, forgetting a friendship that helped me stand when I had no strength of my own. Others who never knew him as I did might not understand the need to bring him back because they didn't have that bond with him."

Her words made him think of all the insults that the villagers had thrown at Sasuke throughout the years, the snide remarks, even the comments from the rookie nine about his goal to bring back Sasuke. But every time his rational thought told him it was over the memories would rush back. Finally having some sort of family in his unit, having someone who didn't leave him because of what he carried inside. And then he would see it as if happening in the present when that thick mist covered the bridge and although he was tired, wounded, and on the edge about to fall Sasuke protected him, he walked into a trap knowing he would probably die. Sasuke had been the second person to protect him but he'd also been the first to believe in Naruto, the first to tell him to follow his dream. And because of that faith Sasuke had given him when he was a stupid kid with no tact to speak of Naruto would never be able to let go of Sasuke.

"Ano… I'll never give up on him, no matter what happens I'll bring Sasuke back."

" Hn."

That familiar response with the veiled amusement made Naruto feel like he'd known her all his life. And suddenly it occurred to him he didn't know who that someone she spoke of was.

" Who is he? The person you won't give up on?"

" My squad leader, my friend, my fellow teammate. Itachi Uchiha."

X

X

X

Anyway so hope you enjoyed even though it was a gloomy chapter. Please review it really helps get chapter uploaded faster if I receive feedback. Thank you.


End file.
